Code Geass: The Search For Lelouch
by Shadow At Midnight
Summary: Two years after Lelouch 'dies', some one stumbles upon a secret that could potentially revert the world back to it's warring state. Could Lelouch some how be alive?
1. Destruction and Creation

Author's Note: This is my first story. Hope you like it. Also try to keep any harsh insults from appearing in reviews. I will find you. I'm joking . . . or am I? Constructive Critism is fine.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass it belongs to Goro Taniguchi and Ichiro Okouchi.

* * *

Prologue:

Destruction and Creation

_"The punishment for what you've done shall be this then. You will live on always wearing that mask, serving as a knight for justice and truth. You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi. You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of you life for the benefit of the world for eternity." Emperor 'Lelouch' told Suzaku in his last breath of life._

_"This Geass, I do solemnly accept." Suzaku murmured to the dying emperor._

_"Yes . . . I . . . I destroy . . . the world . . . and created . . . a new." Emperor 'Lelouch' thought before his death._ There just so happened to be someone else a few miles away thinking the same thing, but he wasn't dead nor dying.

"I'm sorry, Sayoko. I'm truly sorry for asking this of you," whispered a man as he watched the demise of Emperor 'Lelouch'. He walked away beside a woman with strangly familiar green hair . . .

_"I said the Geass was the power of the king, which would condemn you to a life of solitude . . ." She said smiling. "I think that's not quite correct. Is it Lelouch?"_

"Not quite, but it's close." The driver of the hay carriage said just loudly enough for C.C. to hear.


	2. A Nightmare And Memories

Author's Note: Thank you to those of you have reviewed and have favorited this story. I meant for that chapter to be short, and don't worry Kittylyn I plan on the next chapters being longer. After Chapter two is written and up, the chapters will get to the plot a bit more and be longer, so don't worry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass it belongs to Goro Taniguchi and Ichiro Okouchi.

_Italics – thoughts/dreams_

Normal type – speaking

* * *

Chapter One:

A Nightmare And Memories

_Two Years Later_

_"No! Why is this happening?! There are Nightmares everywhere! They were all destroyed . . . weren't they? Zero . . ."_ She bolts upwards, while breathing heavily. _"What was that about?"_ The woman gets out of her bed and moves to get in the shower . . . She gets out and combs her red hair up into its normal spiky position and dresses in a a simple red T-Shirt, a pair of black pants, and slid her feet in a simple black and grey pair of tennis shoes. _"Time for my morning walk." She said to herself. _As she is passing by the mall, someone calls out to her. She doesn't seem hear the woman calling her at first, due to her being out of it.

"Hey! Kallen! What are you up to?!" A blond yelled, running towards her, waving all the while.

Kallen turns around and sees who it is, "Hey." She said back, waving slightly, with an apologetic expression on her face. "I'm just taking a nice relaxing walk, Milly."

"Oh . . . and I thought you might be going to see a guy . . ." Milly mentioned looking disheartened, who had caught up, pouting slightly, having stopped waving her hands when Kallen turned to her.

"How many times have you tried to hook me up, but I don't show or manage to escape, Milly?" Kallen asked.

"Maybe . . . bit more than twenty times, but your so gloomy! A boy-toy would do you some good." She said sighing a bit.

"If I don't show to your 'Make Kallen Get a Boyfriend Scheme', why would I go to a date on my own? Well, without being black mailed." Kallen mentioned stopping and turning to look at her questioningly.

"I don't know . . . I thought maybe you found someone . . ." She mentioned, but the silent ending of _" . . . other than Lelouch," _hung there."Well, why did you stop, anyway?" Milly asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm going into this book store, you can come in if you want . . " She said pointing at a book store behind them, Milly turns around and see's said bookstore . . . and simply lookes a little shocked.

"No thanks, well, bye!" She said running back to the mall.

Kallen smiles to herself and heads on in. _"I'm a genius. I saw Rivalz in here, knowing she would run, if that was where I was going." She thought, _whilehoping Rivalz wouldn't see her either. _"He gets so annoying, especially since he found out I was a of the Black Knights, he continually asks things like: if I know who Zero is . . ." _Kallen wanders around, just quickly looking at the titles of the books around her, seeing if one caught her eye. She couldn't find one, so she left, and went back to walking down the sidewalk to where ever her feet designate to take her, thinking, once again, about her friends.

_

* * *

_

_"There's Ohgi, who, has managed to live a good life ever since Lel- the ninety-nineth Emperor was taken down." She thought, mentally flinching away from almost thinking _His _name. "It's a surprise that Ohgi would marry a Britanian, but I'm happy for him. Viletta Nu . . . or rather Viletta Kaname she isn't as bad as you might expect. I think her love of Ohgi changed her, into a better person, that is. They have a beautiful one and a half year-old daughter. That is one thing I envy them for . . ." She thought growing slightly red at whose baby she kind-of wanted to have, even if it was impossible._

_"Tamaki . . . well Tamaki was slightly devastated to her that _He_ was Zero, but now he's a full supporter for the current Zero, who ever, he is. Poor Tamaki thinks this is the real Zero, he refuses to believe his hero would be _Him_. He owns a small chain of Takoyaki & Yakisoba restuarants." She mentally shrugged slightly, there._

_"Milly is still a reporter, Rivalz . . . he's . . . he opened up a Chess game store where you can buy Chess pieces and there's even a designated area where you can play Chess, it's obvious he wasn't able to completly let go of his best friend, _Him_. Nina . . . she has began to work creating mechanical limbs, so those whjo lost body parts in the war or where ever will at least be able to use their arms proficiently and has gotten over her fear of the Japanese people. Zero . . . I want to know who you are, but I like this peace you allowed the memebers of the Black Knights who fought in the war. Giving us the chance to live a normal life. So . . . I'll let it go for now. I still have to wonder who did _He _choose to kill him and take over as Zero?"_

She then noticed where she has been standing for the last few minutes and her legs gave out just enough. She fell on her butt in surprised and cursed her feet. _"Why, did I walk here?" She thought sadly as she got up. She was sitting in front of Suzaku Kururugi's grave. The friend she killed . . . _


	3. Silent Regards To An Iei

Author's Note: I thank those of you who reviewed and the story will progress more after this chapter, these first two chapters aren't of major importance, but they still play a role. Oh, and please Review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass it belongs to Goro Taniguchi and Ichiro Okouchi.

_Italics – thoughts/dreams_

Normal type – speaking

* * *

Chapter Two:

Silent Regards To An Iei

_"Brother, I miss you," thought a brown haired teenage girl, kneeling in front of a picture, with her eyes closed. _She continued praying in front of the picture, which is surrounded by lit candles._ "Brother, yes, you may be gone, but even after two years the peace your death caused has continued. No one really wants to return the world to return to war. That was your plan too, wasn't it?" The girl said, a smile playing at the edges of her mouth. _

"Empress Nunnaly! Nunnaly! Where are you?!" Nunnaly heard herself being called and called back to the reconized voice, "In here!" Even though she appeared to have yelled, she still somehow made it seem like she whispered. Who ever called for her appeared behind her, "Praying to him again? It wasn't a question, it may have sounded like one, but it was a statement all the same. "Yes, I'll leave soon, just let me finish." She said smiling sadly, not looking up.

_"Brother, I still have to update you on what's happening with our family and friends . . ." She thought a little sadly._

She begins to tell him that Ohgi's and Villletta's daughter, Serenity, is one and a half years old now, she, then, tells him about Tamaki, Rivalz, Milly, and even more amazing, Nina getting over her fear enough to go to Ohgi's wedding a year ago.

_"Su- I mean Zero I think misses you about as much as I do, you were his best friend." Her thoughts echoing sadness. "Kallen . . . Zero has given the Black Knights a chance to live a normal life, he said he wouldn't force them to leave, but they did. They also said they would come back once they got their fill of normal life. Kallen seems lost, though, to me anyway. She doesn't seem to do much, other than what is necessary to live. All she does is work and walk every aimlessly when she isn't eating, sleeping, or working. I'm not sure if it's just her missing you or depression . . . probably a combination. She does put on an act when other people talk to her and as far I can tell, I'm the only one has noticed the shine in her eyes disappear when people aren't paying full attention to her . . ."_

_"Oh and I've got some good news, Cornelia and Guilford are to be Wed! Cornelia's even a five months pregnant, their wedding is set for this Saturday. Cornelia Vi Britannia will be Cornelia Guilford in just three days! Her Bachelorette Party was wild! I won't bother with the detals, because your a guy, my brother, and if you can hear me . . . you might get a little sick. It was very . . . educational for me." _

At this moment Zero/Suzaku notices Nunnaly blushing slightly, _"What is she telling Lelouch about?" He wondered._

_"I would tell you a bit about Schneizel, but . . . He hasn't really changed. You did order him to follow Zero . . . he's so obedient to Zero that if you were someone who didn't know about Geass, you would think Schneizel is _in love _with Zero_."

Zero noticed Nunnaly grow even redder for some reason, _"What the . . .?"_

When that thought occurred to Nunnaly's inner, even if it was buried deep down, Yaoi Fangirl imagined that and Nunnaly had to push the thought back down. _"Sorry, brother. I've been corrupted." She thought. _She opened her eyes and looked at Zero, "alright, I'm ready." Then she looked embarrassed, "Uh . . . can you help me up? My legs fell asleep."

Zero reaches out his hand, "here." _"Wow . . . that is embarrassing." He thought._

"Thank you." Nunnaly replied as she grabbed his hand he pulled her up to her feet. After he steadied her, she let go and got her balance back."Okay, let's go." She told him and she walked out the door, with Zero right behind her.

"Uhh . . . Nunnaly?" He asked. "Yes, Su- Zero? What is it?" She asked still walking ahead of him.

"Do you even know where we're going?" He asked questioningly and she paused.

She hung her head in defeat and moved behind Zero. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking." _"Stupid, stupid, stupid! I've probably inconvenienced him and anyone who is waiting for us . . ." Nunnaly thought scolding herself mentally._

"It's okay, Nunnaly. Everyone does that at times." Zero said trying to ease her misled guilt._"I knew it."_ _he thought laughing to himself, but also feeling sorry for her. _"It's this way." He said he led her away . . .

* * *

Author's Note 2: Nunnaly can walk, because I have it to where that was another part in Emperor Charles geass on her. It just took longer to break. Or if you wish Jeremiah could have cancelled it.


	4. The Witch, The Emperor, And Geass

Author's Note: I thank all of you who have reviewed, added me to your favorite author's list, favorited my story, and have taken the time to read this story . . . and hopefully liked it. So far. As to answer your, Hellcove18, question as to, 'Why Sayoko?', that is because I searched throughout the the last episode at the end of it and I couldn't see her anywhere. So that is 'Why Sayoko?'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass It belongs to Goro Taniguchi and Ichiro Okouchi.

_Italics – Thoughts/Dreams/Flashbacks._

Normal Type – Speaking.

Asteriks * – Look for note at bottom of the chapter  
for explainations/questions.

* * *

Chapter Three:

The Witch, The Emperor, And Geass

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Be**- the incessant beeping stopped abruptly, when a hand hit it to the floor. Violet eyes opened at the sound of it crashing to the floor and groaned when the second alarm clock a few inches _behind_ the spot where the first one had been. It was seven o'clock in the morning, _"I can't believe I still have to set my alarm for seven, even after two years." The violet-eyed man thought sullenly._ He got out of the bed trying to not wake the familiar sleeping green-haired female laying beside him, while menatally groaning. _"If it wasn't for the fact we don't know who might show up for a visit or when, we would sleep in separate beds, but we need to watch ourselves. It might puzzle any visitors we allow up here why we sleep in separate beds when we're supposed to be married."_ _He thought while denying any satisfaction he may get from being so close to her. _

The man walked over to bathroom door as silently as his feet and the floor would allow; he got his clothes for the day from the closet of his clothes in the bathroom. He set them and a towel near the bathtub and shed his clothes from the previous day and climbed into the tub, to take a steaming, warm water made his skin turn slightly red where it touched his skin, but it didn't burn. While he took his shower his thoughts for some reason turned back to what they did aftter that fateful day two years ago . . .

* * *

_"Not quite, but it's close." The driver of the hay carriage said just loudly enough for C.C. to hear . . . That was just the beginning of the new life we were going to create together. At that point it had just a small span of three days since the Demon Emperor 'Lelouch' had died. We were riding to a small, remote, yet not too remote, village. I secretly had some construction workers build a two story building, which I used Geass on them so they would believe they were building the the dream home for a recently married couple and every time they seen me with C.C., that's what they would see. We only saw them twice when we giving them the plans and when they called and told us it was complete. To my unsurprised delight they followed my blueprints flawlessly. Not only do we have several escape routes, we also have a solid source of money. _

_"We're getting close, C.C., see it's just ahead." After I broke the immeasurable silence with that one sentence, the self-same silence returned for the remaining time before we reached the village. When we reached the entrance to the village I heard C.C. say something, just loud enough for no one except us to hear the words, "Welcome to Nai Taiso*." I could hear the sarcasm in her voice and I rolled my eyes, "you know as well as I do, that both of us chose to live in this place. It wasn't just me trying to have some sad reminder of what I've done and have been."I muttered, yet she was still able to hear me. We were silent again for the few minutes it took to get to our two-story home and during the said silence, he noticed several of the villagers watching them with what seemed to be a mixture of curiosity and friendliness. "Well C.C., welcome to our new home."He said as they were pulling up to their new house. "One good thing though, is that we had our stuff secretly moved here, so no moving boxes for us." I mentioned showing a little hint of our dislike of physical labor as well as our laziness._

_We both got off the carriage carefully, yet managing to make it seem like it was casual. We entered our house and headed straight for the staircase. I unlocked the first door and locked it behind me as I had let C.C. up first. As we clmbed the stairs the silence was actually begining to feel very daunting, but I wasn't sure if I should break the unnerving silence or not. Finally we reached the top of the stairs and we stopped for our second door, which was a few steps on to the second floor for more room to unlock it; however, it was needed, this one was different from the first one. While the first door required only a special key to unlock and lock it, the second door was another matter entirely. It required a code, and one of our eyes, as it would scan it for identification only C.C.'s and my eyes will work. _

_C.C. opened the door and we walked through, while it locked behind me. It was designed to lock by itself when it closed. We reached our room and sat down, while I took off my hat the worked to cover my face from others. "C.C.?" I asked to get her attention ans she seemed to move in response, then I heard her say, "yes, Lelouch?" I smiled slightly whne I heard my name, "do you think we should open up a bit later today or tomorrow morning?" I simply asked. "She seemed surprised at first, but any sign of that quickly disappeared. "I would prefer tomorrow, but speaking business wise it would be best to do so when everyone is curious and it's eating at them. So we'll make some good money between tonight and the next few days." She said sounding rather lazy, but yet alert. "Alright. Since you agree with me I'll listen to the both of us and I'll go put on my disguise. I was going to listen to you even if you said tomorrow, you know that, right?" I said with a small grin as I disappered into the bathroom._

_I quickly put in my stunningly, icy blue-colored contacts and also slipped on one of the I.D. Masks* that changed my face enough to where there should be no logical connection to Lelouch Vi Britannia, The Demon Emperor. I still had my face look rather handsome, due to the fact I searched around here and there are a fair share of teenage girls. They'll be our income since they'll come here and buy things just to watch me from the window, that I have purposely placed, so a kitchen view is possible. Even if they believe C.C. and I are supposed to be married, that won't stop them if they are anything like the Ashford Academy girls. I walked out and C.C. had changed into her specialized waitress outfit that was for pulling the teenage boys in, but it wasn't showing much, it just fit to her form a bit more than it should and had a bit more cleavage showing too. We both, even though we seen them on each other before, seemed immobilized by the others appearance as if we had forgotten what the other looked like in our work clothes and while I was in disguise. After we had been staring at each other for a few moments, it was C.C. who broke the silence. "So . . . how do I look?" She asked as if my answer meant the world to her. "Well . . . it . . . ah . . ." As I was stumbling I noticed my face turning vividly red in a nearby mirror and I finally got it out. " Well, you look gorgeous," I started to turn even redder if possible, " I'm sure any of the guy's around here will come and order things just to see you." Her eyes seemed to dull though at that comment and I for some reason couldn't stand to think about other teenage boy's oogling her. _

_"That was the plan wasn't it . . ." She said with a small smile. After she said that though, it went quiet for a bit as we were lost in our own thoughts. After what seemed like hours, but was only about fifteen minutes, I spoke. "Well, we should get down there and warm up the ovens and the supplies ready." With that I went over to her and held out my hand to her for her to take it and we would head down the stairs together. She took it, but it surprised me, I wasn't expecting her to actually take a hold of it, but I only let it show for a second. After that I just gently pulled her along to the doorway. I let go of her hand to type in the code and open it by Eye scan, but I grabbed her hand again once I was done. We walked down the stair case carefully to keep one of us from falling, and I let go of her hand again to unlock this door, but I didn't reach for it again. I heard her sigh and follow behind me into the kitchen, where I asked, "are you ready for some working?" I meant it as a small slightly serious joke, when she responded with a whisper, "of course, Lelouch. I would work as long as . . ." I looked puzzled when she didn't continue, but didn't push it._

_Once we were done I pushed a button worked to unleash the rather large banner exclaiming, 'Grand Opening! Come now for delicious food.' which was hanging a few feet above their business sign. It said Mai Koi's Pizzaria*. "Now, C.C., just as a reminder, when there are customers our–" I was interupted by C.C. who finished my sentence, "names will be Boushin and Mizu*. Boushin for you and Mizu for me." She said a little mockingly. I rolled my eyes and didn'y allow my self to rise to the bait she laid, and I motioned for her to follow me. We went to the dough and began to to form the crust for the pizza while watching for customers. As we were finishing the dough for a fifth pizza, someone came in and I had 'Mizu' go and get their order and after we finished their order and had it go out there, everything fell into place. The customer loved the pizza and gave 'Mizu' an excellent tip. Which led the customer to go at our behest to tell the whole village how good it, so they can try it for themselves. We managed to become quite prosperous that first two to three days, our looks didn't hurt either . . ._

* * *

I was walking out of the bathroom fully garbed in my disguise and I went as sliently as I could downstairs. I calmly got the the tables placed right and I wiped down everything again, even thoough it was done last night before we went to bed. It was about eight thirty when I went upstairs to wake up 'Mizu' and I found her in her work outfit already, but she seems to have fallen back to sleep. I pulled up a chair and watched her for a time, then I noticed it was already nine and I woke her. Our hours are ten A.M. to ten P.M. with a few breaks every day except sunday which is our off day when the restuarant is closed. Unless you call atleast a day to a few days a head of time, which we'll open up for your party then close for the rest of the day. We got ready and that day went by like any other, we made our customers happy from both the excellent service and delicious pizza we make. We actually expanded a bit to where we make garlic bread and bread sticks. We also do a little pasta, not a lot though.

We managed to make plenty of money and since we're the only ones who work there we get all the money. We are pretty much collecting a small fortune of our own. That night we were tired, but we turned our fifty-two inch television on to the news and heard something unbelievable. We couldn't believe we never caught this before on the news as to the fact the news was very important so I imagine it was on it before. Apparently, my dear sister Cornelia is getting married in three days amazed us even more was when we seen a recent picture of her and Guilford together. "Is . . . is she pregnant?!" I asked rather stupidly in return I got a sarcastic response from the girl who treats it as a art form, "no, Lelouch. She's not pregnant she has just pigged out on a bunch of giant containers of ice cream for the last few monthes and she's now fat." At that there was silence . . . "Okay . . . I have to admit that _was_ a rather stupid question." I turned off the television and went to bed seeing as my disguise and our work clothes were off. "Good night, C.C." I told her while we were looking at each other, "good night, Lelouch." She said in turn then we both closed our eyes.

The last thing I thought before I fell asleep was, _"Nunnally . . . I'll convince myself and C.C. soon. I'll come and apologize, then we'll come back. I'll find a way to apologize."_ Then unconciousness hit me.

* * *

Mai Koi . . . I'll give the first peron who guesses what it means Complimentry Card from Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Shadow At Midnight Version. Hint: Look at the two words separately.

Nai Taiso . . . Same award and hint as above.

Boushin and Mizu . . . same award as above.

The I.D. Mask . . . I do not know if they had an exact name in the series, so if they do and you know it. Please tell me.

Author's Note Two: Sorry for the delay. It's called writer's block and I also enjoy making you all wait. I figured you might review telling you like the story and want me to hurry up on the next chapter, but it didn't happen. So I took my time. Please **Read and Review.** I'll take any kind of criticism as long as it isn't a harsh insult to me or my readers. When I say 'I'll take _any _criticism' That doesn't mean I'll listen to the criticism. I'll read it, but I may not listen to it.


	5. Complications and Tricks

Author's Note: I apologize to all my reader's for this delay. I'm almost too lazy to explain what they were. Almost. Well, one problem was my computer going haywire . . . and still is. Another reason was I was busy . . . sort-of. And the final reason was that I was sick. It was a very serious disease called Writer's Block. Oh and the sort-of contest from the previous chapter is ending . . . Now! The ones who guessed will learn what they were for at the end of this chapter. Now with no further ado, Chapter Start!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass it belongs to Goro Taniguchi and Ichiro Okouchi.

_Italics – thoughts/dreams/emphasis_

Normal – speaking

**Bold – intercom/time or location**

* * *

Chapter Four:

Complications and Tricks

Kallen before she fell asleep for some reason had a feeling of dread come to her when she thought about the next day. She tried to ignore it and fell into an uneasy, disturbed sleep as the feeling plagued her still in her dreams.

The next morning she awoke, but grudgingly got out of bed, which wasn't very usual for her. _"Why did I have to find myself at Suzaku's grave yesterday", She thought with a melancholy expression on her face. _Then she remembered the strange feeling of dread that plagued her being last night and shivered. After which she gathered her clothes and took her leave to the bathroom, where she took a warm, soothing shower.

She chose to a warm white long-sleeved shirt with red T-shirt over it, her pants were a bit tight and indigo, and her socks her the normal color of white. As she started getting out things for breakfast, the phone rang and went to answer it. It was Milly and she wanted to meet up later at four o'clock and she reluctantly agreed. When she picked up the phone the feeling from last night returned ten fold so she had good reason to be reluctant . . . other than the fact that it was Milly on the phone that is.

_"That girl has something planned . . . let's just hope she hasn't decided for us to catch up in the form of a cosplay café, the first time was bad enough", she thought sullenly._ She decided to go with eggs and sausage for breakfast and then she noticed the time, "_Kami-Sama! It's twelve o'clock."_ She quickly got out the pans for her breakfast and in less than half an hour she was sitting down to eat, which she ate quickly but also, savored every bite. She's may not be vain, but she was one hell of cook.

"Well, I best be going," she mentioned to no one in particular and sighed, then put on her shoes. _"Well, it's not that far away and I'll be a bit early . . . for once," she thought walking to her job. _It was at that moment she noticed she was in front of the train station. _"Ten to fifteen more minutes till I get there," she thought as if she was reminding herself and went to get a train ticket. _As she got on the train, she for some reason got a feeling deja vu mixed in with that feeling of dread whern she thought of the meeting later on. Her mind wandered around yesterday and what surprises later today could have.

**"Attention! We are now stopping at the New Shinjuku area. Again, the New Shinjuku area,"** a voice over an intercom called the current stop gaining Kallen's attention and she got up and exited the train when it came to a halt. Five minutes later she was in front of the relatively small building that was a shop . . . sort-of and thus she entered.

Where she was greeted, "Kallen?! You're early for once," a dark green-haired woman mentioned sounding pleased, but looked surprised.

"Nina, do you _have_ to be surprised," Kallen asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, I do," she mentioned with a straight face, but joking tone of voice. "Kallen, before we get to work, did you by chance-" she interupted suddenly by Kallen who had a feeling what she was about to say.

"Have Milly call earlier? Yes, I did and are you looking forward to the meeting, Nina?" Kallen questioned her.

"Um . . . no. Milly is my friend, but her plans scare me," Nina mentioned looking rather embarrassed.

"Well, what are we going to be doing today? Until the meeting Milly has pulled together, that is." She asked Nina changing the subject.

"Well, seeing as we don't have any visitors today . . . well, planned ones. I think we'll just try to design some automail body parts." She mentioned, though still seemed unsure.

"Alright, should we get to work, then?" Kallen said, asking a rather rhetorical question, and with that they began to work till it's time.

**

* * *

**

**Thursday At 4:00**

_"Just great. We're here now and the pre-Milly is late to her own 'important' meeting. That feeling isn't helping, it intensified a fair bit once Nina and I entered the room." Kallen mentally sighed. "Any moment no-"_ At which point she is interupted by the very person she was thinking about.

The wall behind them seemed to collase as milly made her entrace and what was behind her . . . it had even Zero frightened. Yes, Nunnally was there via video feed and Zero was behind her. "Hello, vict- er . . . I mean all of you! We're here to disguss my latest tor- uh . . . 'Reunion' plan." Milly said with obvious excitement.

"When you say 'disguss' you really mean telling us what you already planned then just having us go along with it, right," Nina stated more than asked.

"Oh, not at all! I was going to have vote. Though if you really want me to do that . . . then I wi-" She was interupted suddenly by all of us.

"No! A vote is fine, we'll do that, alright?"

"Okay, then, we'll do it now. The idea is to either tomorrow night or Sunday afternoon meet at a quaint restuarant and simply talk . . . while cosplaying," Milly replied.

"Is that what's behind you all about," the blue-haired male known as Rivalz asked.

"Why, of course," Milly said enthusiastically.

"So . . . we get to choose what to cosplay as this time," Rivalz, rather stupidly, asked.

In which case, everyone pretty much looked at him as if to question his sanity. "Milly would never allow us to choose our outfits. She's likely st-" Kallen was thinking before Milly interupted her thoughts.

"Of course not! I'm just not sure which set we're going to wear," Milly told him rather excitedly.

_"I knew it," which all Kallen thought before Nunnally got their attention._

"Well, can it be Sunday? As you likely know my sister, Cornelia, is getting married Saturday and I would prefer than I am not somehow late to it."

"Okay, we'll have it Sunday," Milly cried out and clapped her hands together once.

_"That was too easy, she didn't fight it at all. Don't tell me . . ." Kallen was thinking to herself when she accidentally said the last bit out loud,_ "that she actually planned it for Sunday, anyway." She was unfortunately heard by Nina who was sitting next to her, who in turn gasped at the indication.

"Well, meeting adjourned, I have to go make a call," and with that she left the room, which was silent until her voice floated into the room again and said, "You'll find out what costumes you'll wear on sunday morning. Meet me here at five o'clock.

It took Rivalz a minute or so to realize they never voted. Which was when he yelled out, "WHAT ABOUT THE VOTE!" Everyone else seemed to have realized that she wasn't actually planning on a vote, it was just one of her tricks.

* * *

Lelouch was just exiting the bathroom, as usual, in his diguise. C.C. once again seemed to have already dressed in her outfit, one has to wonder how, considering she always looks sound asleep. "Good seeing your dressed already, so, do you want to head downstairs now and get everything warming up?" I asked her, knowing she would likely say yes. Both of us have gotten used to getting up early and doing this routine, every morning.

In what seemed to be a silent reply, she got up and went to the door, then said a rather simple sentence, "Let's go, Lelouch."

I nodded a bit and walked to the door here she was waiting and together we went downstairs. We began preparing for the day as usual nothing happened, although almost immediately after we unlocked the door and turned on the Open sign, she came in. The ever present ten year-old, Serenity Umino, she comes over to simply be somewhere and to talk to us. She is surprisingly intelligent for a ten year-old, she tends to be blunt, clever, and cunning. Like for example; she is one of those little girls who have mastered their cuteness to such a degree, it's nearly impossible to ignore it and not give in. Apparently she also knows of things that a ten year-old without a doubt should not know, like: Where babies actually come from. She is quite aware of the Stork story being a lie. Who told her all this or how she found out, is something I don't want to know.

She spends the time asking me questions, when there was no one else there. I have to cook the food, so, when there are people, that doesn't allow me the time to answer questions or talk with the little girl. She'll talk and question C.C. most of the time though, it seems they more talk more than the questions and answers routine. What they talk about is something I'm not sure I'd like to know, knowledge is important, but when it comes to that intuitive little girl and C.C. . . . it could be anything.

As the day progressed I began having the feeling that something was about to change everything I built up to protect C.C. and I from being detected or even being alive, in my case. That the life I had slowly gotten used to and began to enjoy over the past two years was about to come to an end. It truely frightened me. People came and went, but soon no one seemed to be on their way in or even having plans on it. So I went over to the girls, just as Serenity asked a question that made me pause in surprise.

"Mizu-chan, why have you and Bou-kun not have a baby yet?" All of a sudden it was if reality had finally caught up to us and made our 'marriage' freeze, then proceed to shatter as if it never existed. Then time seemed to have reversed it self and the 'marriage facade was still there and I was forced to come with something quickly, when ' Mizu' spoke.

"That's very simple, Serenity, it just hasn't happened. We haven't been able to have a precious child of our own yet." Which caused me to quickly think of what to say and I finally found a good response.

"Serenity, when we finally have a baby on the way, you'll be the first one of the town to know. We will gladly tell you. How does that sound?" At first they seemed surprised that I was there, I guess they didn't notice me, then Serenity answered.

"I would like that very much, Bou-kun," was all she said in reply, while smiling.

That is when th phone rang and I mentally groaned, knowing it was likely someone calling to book Sunday. I was actually wanting a break this week, soI asked if 'Mizu went and answered it. I watched her go head to the phone and pick it up.

* * *

"Hello, this Mai Koi's Pizzaria. How may I help you," C.C. answered politely having learned to be polite over the phone or in general when it comes to customers. Apparently, sarcasm is makes out the user to be rude and people just said something like; nevermind or they just hung up.

"Hello, I am calling to see if your open on Sunday's. I heard that you are at times," was all that was said in a strangely excited voice. C.C. thought it sounded familiar for some reason, and then she placed it and a mischievous gleam showed in her eyes and she began to smirk from the possibilities.

"Yes, we can be. Our policy is when someone calls for a party to come in on Sunday, we open up for that one group. We only allow one group each Sunday and your in luck no one has called as of yet. Do you want to be put down, Miss . . .," was all C.C. said to the woman on the phone. So far the idea's on how to mess with Lelouch were springing up rapidly and she chose one, she figured would mess with him the most.

"Oh, yes, my name is Milly Ashford and the group will be consisting of a possible four to six people, including myself. Two of them aren't sure if they can make it so, just mark down the four to six area." Was what the woman, now identified known as Milly, answered with.

"Alright, Miss Ashford, you are down for . . . what time do you think you'll arrive?" C.C. asked her smirk get even more frightening the second.

"I'd say any time between one to four o'clock in the afternoon," was the simple reply C.C. got after a short period of time Milly trying to think of a good time frame.

"Okay, it's down. Now before you go, Miss Ashford?" C.C. asked mischieviously.

"What is it," Milly's responded with a growing agitation, not at C.C., but at and from something she could not explain nor pin point.

"Just remember, don't be too conspicuous when you arrive on town. So please refrain from landing in front of our Pizzaria with a jet plane." Then C.C. hung up with a wide grin on her face, then she proceeded to mask it, so Lelouch doesn't get suspicious. She then, turned around and headed over to Lelouch, where he asked what is was about. She told him, "Oh, it was was a caller for Sunday." He looked depressed at that, she was sure he was wanting to rest that day. He, then, asked for the information on it and so that's what she gave him. Or what he was to think was the correct information.

_Information of Sunday Groups:_

_Name of Caller: Kagome Suzumiya._

_Number in the Group: Four to Six. _

_Arrival Time: One to Four in the Afternoon._

That was the information that C.C. gave him, with him believing everything was correct and it was. Everything except the name.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note Two: Okay now the last bit was C.C.'s point of view. Don't expect any more of them, though, her personality is hard to get a grasp of. I probably didn't even do it right this time. Now for the people who guessed the words. -Hands MusicxCuresxThexSoul and AMNOS a Shadow At Midnight specialized ticket. I already handed the Teencoder theirs in a , I _was_ going to be a complete jerk and have them be for you guys to compliment me . . .oh, well. I guess you guys could pm me something you want to do and I can have you mess around in the author's notes. For a chapter or two. Also, you _still _have tocompliemt me and my story. Mostly my story. Hey, it gives me confidence, so sue me. Not was that for a cliff hanger? If you guys think that was a messed up place to stop, then you've seen nothing yet. By the end of the story, all of you are going to hate me. The next chapter's wait shouldn't be nearly as long as this one. Seeing as my computer is in working order . . . for now. I'm getting to the plot soon.


	6. The Gift And The Curse

Author's Note: Well, this chapter should help satisfy you, considering it hasn't been _that_ long since the last one went up. I am going to try not to take that long on a chapter again, but multiple things stopped me from posting sooner. Which I mentioned last chapter. I'm not sure on how long this chapter may end up, so yeah. I'm running out of things that only lead up to the main plot to write . . . so soon the actual storyline will progress further than the tiny bit it is now. It hasn't progressed much each chapter . . . so far that is. Once it gets to that point the good news is that the chapters will likely get longer. I can only have them be slow for so long. The bad news is that, that will likely mean it will take me longer to post. I'll attempt for it to not take too long, though, even then. Just be warned that I can't give you an exact amount of time for you to wait for each chapter, nor can I give myself a two week time limit or something along those lines. It just depends on what the chapter is going to be about, the amount writer's block I have, the amount time I have on my hands, and the difficulty I may have with that person's point of view. The only goal/hope I have is for it to not take more than a month and a half. (I failed that goal on this chapter.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass it belongs to Goro Taniguchi and Ichiro Okouchi.

**Claimer:** I do own Serenity Umino, my Original Character and my Plot.

_Italics – thoughts/dreams/emphasis_

Normal – speaking

**Bold – intercom/time or location**

* * *

Chapter Five:

The Gift And The Curse

The purple eyes of Nunnally Vi Brittania opened to the sight of Zero gently shaking her awake, that was when her eyes registered the bright light in the room, making her eyes start to water a little bit. Though they didn't stay there for long, she blinked them away, which was easier seeing how not much had formed yet. "Good morning, Zero-Kun," Nunnally said with a smile.

"Good morning to you too, Nunnally-Sama," was what Zero/Suzaku's response was. He still remains unnecessarily polite, even _if_ there wasn't anyone there around them. He has been since she became Empress of Britania, you never know when the walls have ears. Though, everyone around the world, especially Japan itself, was surprised when Suzaku didn't take up the position as Japan's leader. He, instead, managed to convince and appoint that to Todo. "I will be waiting outside for you to come out. Alright, Nunnally-Sama?" There he goes again, it's a good thing that he does, even if it's rare, that he does go with out any ending to her name. Although, that's only when he knows for certain no one is around to hear him, they don't need any rumors flying around . . .

"Like always, Zero-Kun." Nunnally replied, even if it wasn't neccesary. Zero exited and stood just outside the closed door. Nunnally, over the last two years, has started to blossom. Her chest is slowly showing potential, and she has started to gain some attractive curves. Though, do to her postion she isn't around normal people very often nor very long and the clothes she wears during T.V. announcements camoflauge any developing parts of her body. That and the fact she sits down in the announcements also does not help. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a semi-formal attire for the day and walked back over to her bed to set the clothes on it. As She was starting to undress her cell phone rang.

Now, Nunnally only has a cell phone for a total of two reasons. One reason was so if anything that needed her attention immediately she could be contacted thus and secondly was the constant 'suggestions'/complaints from Milly. Nunnally quickly stopped lifting her shirt over her head and let it fall back down onto her torso, then proceeded to grab her phone. Nunnaly was fairly certain she knew who it was and she was right, as she found out after she held it in her ear and heard the old Student Council President's voice, "hello? Are you there?"

"Yes, Milly, I'm here." Was all Nunnally said in return, while wondering if that question was nessacary.

"Well, I was hoping you could somehow make an appearance at a meeting to disguss our next Reunion plan," Milly said sounding way to . . . Hyper Milly-ish, for lack of better phrase.

"Milly . . . it really depend on two things. One of them would be what you mean by 'appearance' and the second one would be when the meeting is." Nunnally had had a feeling this is what she would call about.

"I mean by being there however you can, either by a web cam or whatever! Oh, and it's today at four o'clock." Milly relied enthusiastically.

"I'll try, Milly. You know my _web cam address_* right," Nunnally asked a little dejectedly.

"Of course I do, Nunnally," she replied in that overly-hyperactive tone.

"Right . . . well, I'll see you later. Goodbye, Milly," Nunnally mentioned.

"Goodbye to you too Nunnally." Milly replied, then she proceeded to hang up .

Nunnally heard the click and after a few seconds she notices the dial tone. _"She hung up on me . . .," is all that Nunnally thought at first. _With that last thought she quickly dressed for the day. After she was finally dressed she headed to the door and opened it, where she proceeded to tell Zero of Milly's call and asked if it would be possible to find the time to attend the meeting via web cam. Unsurprisingly Suzaku/Zero was a little hesitant, since they realize that a meeting to Milly is just a way to tell the others of the next 'Reunion' plan. In the end he did agree that it was likely possible they would be able to do so.

**

* * *

**

**Thursday At 4:00**

_"She's late. Why does she always believe being late is always so much better than being early," that was all Zero could think right now. _That was when she made her appearance and it, to be frank, freaked Zero out. Only Milly would pull such a stunt, though, it was more the mass sets of costumes behind her that freaked him out. As he, Zero, watched Milly and the rest of the old student council interact he had a dual feeling of not wanting to go to this and at the same time he missed being able to do this with them himself. _"Hmmm. How about that, I never expected to truly miss spending time with the group. I do seem to miss the rare, but interesting conversations with Nina the most for some reason."_

_"We are going to have to leave pretty early to get to where we need to go, and I'm going to have to go and protect Nunnally,"_ _Zero thought to himself._ He managed to get out of his own thoughts just long enough to hear the day for it and Rivalz shout.

* * *

I looked down at the information C.C. handed to me and sighed. _"That really put a time frame for my planned return. I still have to talk to C.C. about closing Saturday as well, not sure if she'll go for it though," was what was really on my mind. _

"Boushin, are you listening," the question startled me out of my reverie and I looked to see it was C.C. asking.

"O-of course," I said accidently stumbbling on my words. C.C. can be really frightening sometimes.

"Boushin! What did I tell you about lying to me?" She asked and I, quite violently, blanched.

"I'm sorry, Mizu . . . please forgive me," I asked pleadingly, though I wasn't begging.

"I will forgive you this once, though, don't do it again." she mentioned with a tone that seemed to indicate how bored she really was.

_"Her reply surprised me, I was expecting at least something other than that. I was just hoping to appease to her enough that her eventual prank on me for lying would be less severe. If she said that so easily she must already have had one planned out." I thought a bit calmly . . . _I, then, quite visibly, paled. "_Sh-she already has a prank planned . . ."_ Lelouch barely suppressed a visible shiver running down his spine from being noticed, from Serenity that is. C.C. noticed and smirked on the inside, on the outside her face was blank and looking as bored as ever.

**Later That Day**

"C.C, I want to talk to you about something," I finally said after I managed steel myself for it and when we we're alone.

"Does it happen to involve your sister's, Cornelia's, wedding?" C.C. seemed to casually mention, which caused me to blanche . . . for the second today.

"Yes, and how long did you figure I was going to bring this up," I asked already knowing what her answer will be like.

"Oh, for a while, I figured that sooner or later you would would bring up your old life," she mentioned still unnervingly casual-like, with her hand on her forehead while she's laying down.

I just sigh internally, "Well, I hoping you wouldn't mind if we would close for one extra day. I would still be in my disguise, I would like to drop off a gift for her."

"Are you sure Lelouch? How will you explain who it's from," She asked, an eye brow raised.

"Truth be told, I was going to write something along the lines of, 'from an old friend', then I'd have a small doodle of yor head or something on the card." He replied with a bit of a smirk.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Should we get the card started," she mentioned sitting up and actually gave a _small smile_.

Having a hard time suppressing my blush, I managed to say, "Let's not forget the present." With that statement I returned her small smile with one of my own.

* * *

"Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh!" . . . . the continuous and incrediably mad giggle-ish laugh sounded in the dark room. As you get closer to the laugh you can tell the person is quite insane. "Die 'Demon Emperor' Lelouch!" The laugh starts up again. "I curse you to be forever tormented by your worst nightmares!" Once again, the laugh sounds out. when you enter the room where it's emanating from you see a crazed figure with a sword ready to impale a quite realistic model of Lelouch Vi Britannia the 'Demon Emperor. You look outside of the house and you notice not any more than a block or two away, the preparations for Princess Cornelia's wedding is underway.

* * *

Author's Note Two: Okay I'm sorry about the massive delay. My writer's block kept coming back and back. Don't worry the next is one where I already have an idea on what to do for it, but I just need to think it out a bit more. Now I realize the last chapter or two I haven't said, 'Read and Review', but honestly I ask you if it even needs to be said? Would it kill you to review me? You don't have be extremely nice. Hey, if you don't like the chapter, tell me, then atleast I know some people are willing to review. While I take confidence in looking at the hit's and visitor page for the story a review on it helps my confidence a lot better on if this story is good or not. If you do review can you also not just say, 'please update soon', give me idea if you want, or compliment the story on what you think thus far, please don't say ONLY that. Thank you. Oh and the 'Web cam address thing . . . well, I wasn't sure if that was how it worked so if you know if that's the case then tell me please.


	7. A Trip And A Recording

Author's Note: Well, I hope this will help pacify you all. Though, just so you know, my computer has kicked the bucket . . . finally. So, I'm not going to be able to update the most, but I'm not going to abandon you all or my story. I'm going to do a sort-of time skip. It'll be a brief summary of the activities that happen on Friday, I'm going to go to Saturday. The day of the wedding.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Code Geass it belongs to Goro Taniguchi and Ichiro Okouchi.

**Claimer:** I do own Serenity Umino and the mystery character from last chapter, my Original Characters, and my Plot.

_Italics – thoughts/dreams/emphasis_

_Underlined Italics – Geass order/Geassed answer _

Normal – speaking

**Bold – intercom/time or location**

Chapter Six:

A Trip And A Recording

* * *

**Friday**

Friday was filled with a few things. The wedding was getting the final touches done and Cornelia and Guilford were spending some time together before tomorrow, where they won't be able to see each other until Cornelia walks down the aisle. Nunnally and Zero were getting everything ready to go to the wedding the next day. The remnants of the members, not the vice president, though, of the old student council of Ashford Academy were thinking about Sunday. Lelouch and C.C., however, were packing for the twelve hour or so drive by car to the wedding.

* * *

**Saturday At 8:00**

A small smile manages its way to Nunnally's face when she saw the progress on the wedding decorations. They should be complete within the next hour or two. The wedding is pretty fancy, but at the same time simplistic in it's design. _"Things have gone so well lately, it's surprising. The weather is to be warm and sunny with just a couple clouds and nothing has really held this wedding back. No incidents and it has stayed this way since not long after Lelouch sacrificed himself," Nunnally mused to herself. _

Cornelia came up, walking a little slowly, due to her size at this point in her pregnancy. "The decorations are coming along so nicely, wouldn't say Nunnally," Cornelia asked.

"Indeed, sister. The wedding is coming along quite nicely and without incident," Nunnally replied. _"I believe Brother would be happy to know our dear sister Cornelia's actually settling down," Nunnally thought to herself. _"I hope you'll enjoy the gifts you receive from us all Cornelia," Nunnally mentioned to her sister while smiling softly.

"I'm sure both myself and my knight will enjoy it enough," Cornelia said with conviction and love in her voice.

"Just think sister without big brother and his actions, this peace would not be possible. So, in a way, Lelouch created this peace," Nunnally whispered sadly, but Cornelia still heard it.

"This caused Cornelia to force herself not to scream in rage, so, instead, she whispered with suppressed rage. "Nunnally! Do not talk about that . . . that BASTARD! He was no longer the Lelouch we used to know." Of course, this is what she thought due to her not knowing of the Zero Requiem.

Nunnally had a hard time at that moment to not tell her sister of Lelouch's true reason for his horrific actions and miraculously, she didn't. "So, sister, are you ready to no longer be single? At twelve to day you won't be."

Cornelia calmed down at the change of subject and replied back as such, "A few years ago, no, I wouldn't be. However, I have grown to love Gilford and he, I, the proof of which is our child." At this she slightly rubbed her bulging stomach," The world no longer needs me to help protect and conquer the Area's. Especially with the world's Knightmares having had their destructive capabilities dismantled and the Knightmares themselves reprogrammed. While at the same time melting down the mass bulk of Knightmares. All that's left are the eighth generation ones and all of them are locked up tightly."

To this Nunnally smiled, "It seems you have moved on from the battle field sister. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Nunnally."

"Shall we begin to walk up to your room where the dress is located, after all, everything appears to be in working order here, dear sister?" Nunnally asked Cornelia after a few moments.

"Let's," was all Cornelia responded with. With that they began to walk up through aisle, the gate, and the yard to the building while making sure to avoid Gilford as per tradition.

* * *

**Saturday At 11:40**

"Let's go C.C.," Lelouch mentioned as he started to move towards the entryway to the wedding. To which C.C. responds by walking up to him and they walked to the single guard and Lelouch removes his tinted contacts that blocked his Geass.

"Do you have an invitation sir and madam," was all the guard was able to ask before Lelouch lifted his head.

"No, but we're not going in. _I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, order you to take this gift,"_At which point he had a gift in his hand and lifted it to the guard,_" and set it with the other gifts. You will, then, forget you saw me and if you're asked you only saw my companion here."_

"_Yes, your highness,"_the guard, then, takes the gift and left to set on the gift table.

"Let's go and prepare to watch the wedding in fifteen minutes C.C.," Lelouch pointed out as he went back to the tree and C.C., again, followed.

"So, Lelouch, do you really think doing that was a good idea." C.C. asked.

"I'm not certain at all C.C., but I know it might be better than nothing," was all Lelouch could say. They were silent for the next twenty or so minutes and were watching the wedding music starting to be played and Gilford waiting at the alter.

"I'm glad my sister was able to finally settle down. She's living her life to the fullest, all in all I'm still pleased with my decision of initializing and for the most part complete the Zero Requiem," Lelouch mentioned with a happy tone.

"You had me worried for a while Lelouch, after all, if you died who else would be able to fulfill my wish." Lelouch noticed how that sentence, while sounding like a question, it was not. It was a statement.

They, then, turned their attention once more upon the Wedding just in time to watch Cornelia walk in the door and to be honest, they were momentarily amazed. Her dress was stunning you would expect something more . . . Well Cornelia-like, it was anything but. It shows how much Cornelia has changed in the time of two years. She was no longer as battle ready at all times nor did she have such a commanding aura as before. It was there, but it seemed drowned out by the aura of peace and happiness.

They watched as Cornelia and Lelouchs' new brother-in-law kissed as they finished their vows. As well as when the cutting of the cake took place and as Cornelia responded to Gilford's prank of endearment by returning the favor. A piece of cake in the face. Then, after a great majority diminished the cake to only two-thirds it's previous size they walked to the gifts. At which point Lelouch and C.C. tensed out of slight nervousness.

* * *

**Saturday, Opening The Gifts**

Saying that the 'Gift Opening' portion of a Wedding for someone like Cornelia lineage is not remotely different from a normal Wedding is an incredible assumption that couldn't be more wrong. As due to the fact of Cornelia's and, now by marriage, Gilford's position in life giving the couple things such as dryers and the like was rather trivial. They still received the like, but the few that it was, was beyond ornate.

It wouldn't be unusual for such Wedding gifts at this stature to have gold encrusted areas or a gem or two in the middle of one of the knobs it may have. The practicality of each item given was, for the most part, the same as a normal Wedding. They were still given things that would be useful in their marriage.

As the line of gifts whittled down to a mere single, small gift, the couple were beginning to tire of opening gifts and were happy to see there was just one left.

* * *

**Saturday, The End Of The Gift Opening**

Both Lelouch and C.C. were stunned at the unnecessarily ornate objects being unwrapped by the couple. That and the amount of gifts. Yes, they expected there to be a fair amount of gifts as well as a couple ornate objects, but this . . . This was just mind boggling. They felt their gift was highly incomparable to the others . . . At least they would if they didn't know the importance of that disc didn't out weigh every single gift down there. Though, to everyone else it will be extremely low key.

Then they noticed there was only one gift left and it was their own and they began to wonder what Cornelia's reaction to it will be later on and C.C. also smirked slightly at a small future prank that will undoubtedly unfold from something extra she added when Lelouch was gone.

* * *

**Saturday, The Last Gift**

Cornelia Picked up the wrapped gift and when she did she noticed something and temporarily froze and, then, quickly recovered. _The wrapping was black with a number of Geass sigils covering it._ She proceeded to open it with caution that went unnoticed by all except Lelouch, C.C., Gilford, and Nunnally. When she opened it a note fell out and she read it before getting to look at the cover.

_Dear Cornelia, Gilford, Zero, and Nunnally,_

_It's me, your favorite immortal witch, I noticed that you were getting married, so, I made sure drop off this gift. My dearly departed contractee wished me to give this to you upon either yours or Nunnally's Wedding day. Which ever came first. I would like to tell you that this disc is of vital importance and while Nunnally may all ready know, I'm not sure, make sure it's only you three mentioned at the top of the page watch and learn of it's contents._

_When you have watched the film either destroy it or safe guard so well that there is no hope for others to even hear about it, let alone find it._

_Smug as usual, _

_C.C._

After Cornelia read over the small letter several times she looked at the case she held. On one half of the front there was a picture Lelouch in all his glory sitting in his emperor's chair on the other, it was the mask of Zero. The title of such a disc was simple, _The Zero Requiem_. Nunnally was able to see the case and she froze in utter shock, as did Zero when he saw it.

* * *

**Saturday, Leaving**

As mysteriously as ever C.C., and surprisingly, Lelouch were somehow able see each extreme emotion that passed on the faces of Cornelia and Nunnally as well as see Zero's body freeze. Lelouch, finally, realized exactly _why_ C.C. likes to mess with people. It's strangely satisfying, for what reason is unclear to him though.

Smirking Lelouch finally said something, " I believe we have been here long enough 'Mizu'."

"I believe so too, 'Boushin'," C.C. said smirking as well. With that they turned towards their transportation and left.

* * *

**Saturday, A Few Yards From Where Lelouch And C.C Just Were**

A smile with an insane feel to it crosses a woman's lips and she uttered a simple sentence as a equally insane look came into her eye's, "_YOU SHALL DIE, LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA!" _With that she turned away and started to walk away with a flash of her green eyes and as her orange hair flowed in the breeze.

* * *

Author's Note Two: Sorry for such a delay, but on the bright side my computer should be completely fixed and reprogrammed soon. Hopefully this weekend. Please don't kill me for that incredible cliffhanger. I promise update a lot sooner. Read and Review.

Lelouch Interrupts: What the hell! What did you DO! Who the hell is THAT!


	8. A True Sacrifice And A Party of Surprise

Author's Note: It has been a week or two since my last chapter was put up and I hope to finish this chapter up soon. Now what has surprised me is that I have not received any reviews screaming about who the crazy person is. I even gave a good hint. Oh well.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Code Geass it belongs to Goro Taniguchi and Ichiro Okouchi. Neither do I own the anime characters any of the cos-plays within this chapter are from. They belong to their respective owners.

**Claimer:** I do own Serenity Umino and the crazy person's current personality. However I do not own the actual character.

_Italics – thoughts/dreams/emphasis_

_Underlined Italics – Geass order/Geassed answer_

Normal – speaking

Bold – intercom/time or location

* * *

Chapter Seven:

A True Sacrifice And A Party of Surprise Guests

When all the guests weren't near Cornelia and Guilford, Nunnally made her way over to them with Zero in tow. She may not have seen the letter, but she had seen a hidden signal sent by Cornelia for them both. As it wasn't a long walk nor was there anything or anyone slowing her down she reached her sister and her new brother-in-law fairly fast.

"Nunnally, the note asks you and Zero to watch this with us. Why, I can't guess, but due to the fact I'm pregnant neither Guilford or I deem it necessary to go through with what most married couples do on their honeymoon, so before we just relax we would like Zero and yourself to come to our room, " Cornelia told Nunnally and Zero.

"But Sister, it's your honeymoon we can't interrupt it," Nunnally said incredulously.

"Nunnally! I said to meet us and you will do it," Cornelia said with a force reminding them of who she used to be. The Viceroy of the Ex-Area Eleven now turned into it's original title of Japan.

"Alright Sister," Nunnally sighs in resignation, "when do you want us to head to your room?"

"In about . . . fifteen minutes I would say. That seems like a good amount of time to me if I do say so myself," Cornelia mentioned thoughtfully, but still with some leftover steel in her voice to reinforce it.

Now Nunnally would have tried to say something against it, but she knows just how stubborn Cornelia is. "Alright Sister, we'll meet you in fifteen minutes," she said with another resigned sigh. With the matter (mostly) settled Cornelia and Guilford and Cornelia start walking away and making excuses on how Cornelia is tired and Guilford wants to head up with her.

Which got more than a few mental snickers from both Zero and Nunnally as due to the fact they know how that sounds. About ten minutes later Nunnally and Zero make their way to their arranged destination: Cornelia's and Guilford's bedroom. It took them right about five minutes to reach their door at which time they proceeded to knock.

"Come in," was the only invite they needed, which was also the only thing even said so . . . yeah. It really was the _only_ invite they needed or even had. When the entered Guilford motioned for them to sit down in the pre-arranged chairs specifically for them and they clicked the play feature as it seems the disc was already in. With that the Geass symbol glowed then faded into a picture Lelouch in his Ashford Academy Uniform.

He, then, began to speak:

"_Hello, Dear Sisters, what I assume to be Brother-In-Law, Zero. Within this recording are answers you wanted long ago and more. The story I am about to tell you is long and has many things and people involved that if they were still live telling you about this would be very dangerous. However, I know that they are not."_

"_I shall start at the beginning of my story: the Shinjuku Ghetto and how I attained Geass."_

" _As Nunnally knows back in Ashford Academy I would sneak off of school grounds and gamble with nobles in a game of Chess. I never lost and I was returning from one of my . . . less-than-legal excursions that day so long ago. As Rivalz and I were heading home that truck, the one the terrorists stole. The one where it carried a container of what was supposed to be poisonous gas." At this Lelouch paused and started to chuckle. _

"_It wasn't poisonous gas as the official report said at all. Well, in any case, after the truck passed us and crashed, I went to go see if the people inside were okay, but as I got on top the truck shifted and I fell in. After I hid away from sight and a female terrorist, whom I later found out was Kallen, got into a Knightmare and left from the back of the truck. I'm not one hundred percent sure how, but I have a theory that the driver opened it by a 'detonator', the 'poison gas' container opened."_

"_Within it wasn't a highly dangerous gas, which would have been released, it was C.C. She was unconscious and so I grabbed and carried her as best as I could through the underneath of the Ghetto, though, before I ran I had a run in with Suzaku." _Lelouch continued to explain his adventure from there with extreme detail on what happened during the meeting with Suzaku, the run in with higher officials, and when he was got by Shirley calling his phone.

"_You see, I was very nearly killed, but then C.C. jumped in front of the bullet meant for me, shooting her in her forehead. She collapsed and the officer shrugged it off as it was ordered to retrieve her alive preferably, but dead works out just as well. We went to shoot me again when I heard C.C.'s voice in my head, at which point I subsequently freaked out a little inside, but she offered me a way out. A way to save myself, she offered me a contract. Thus, I gained my Geass._

Which at this point Lelouch paused as if to let them to be able to gasp, which, invariably, they did. After a few moments pause he continued from there in intricate detail about everything he did ranging from killing Clovis to the SAZ incident.

"_Dear sisters the next phase of what I discuss is something you have wanted to know and I've lied to you about, the truth behind Euphemia's sudden rage and subsequent death."_

Cornelia seemed to tense up at this as she has believed he told her truth about why he killed Euphie all this time.

"_If you would like to remember, I loved Euphemia_ _dearly. To be honest her death was just one huge mistake and purely accidental. I was going to go through with it, but you see . . . something unexpected occurred. C.C. never chose to inform me of a second more powerful level of Geass. The moment I was saying something in an example of what I COULD have her do with Geass it decided to increase and I no longer needed direct I contact. I was explaining my Geass to her and I simply told her that if I truly wanted to I could order her to kill all of the Japanese in the stadium. I regret even thinking that let alone when I said it."_

The four of them could actually see unshed tears at the corner of his eyes and the absolute sincerity and sadness in his eyes.

"_I would like for you to forgive me for that extreme transgression. I don't expect it, but I hope you will."_

Cornelia and Nunnally were crying and managed to get out they forgave him, while Guilford just forgave him. Soon the crying stopped between the two women and they heard a odd sounding cry at which point they turned to Zero. He . . . he was crying, which amazed Cornelia and when she asked why he simply replied that she will find out later in the film from what it seems of the title on the disc cover. However they heard him apologize to Lelouch deeply and then forgive him.

From here Lelouch began to explain even more ranging from the catastrophic end of the Black Rebellion to the Ragnarok Connection. Everyone excluding Zero, who knew of this already, gasped in horror at the fact.

"_Which brings me to my largest point yet and the very plan that will end my life, The Zero Requiem. This plan is simply as it sounds and revolved around two main things, the end of war and the end of my life. That's correct, I did and currently am planning my own death."_

So Lelouch explains the intricate plan of his very well-laid plan, but he left off whom he had kill and replace himself as Zero until the end. Which up to this point Cornelia was trying to not break down into tears at the selflessness of his plan and Nunnally, who even already knew of it, couldn't not break down.

"_As for you, my replacement, my best friend, my rival, Zero. I would like to apologize once more as the duty of being Zero is a heavy burden, I'm sorry for having to ask such a thing of you, Suzaku."_

Cornelia and Guilford seemed to freeze in pure amazement as Suzaku took off his mask in front of at least one person for the first time since Nunnally ordered him to take it off in her office when she made sure no visibility was possible. Which was about a year and a half ago.

Cornelia then understood his sorrow when Lelouch explained the true reason for Euphie's death. It was obvious both her sister Euphie and he were in love, but never truly acted on it due to the status difference. It would have never been allowed.

"_Also, I would like to apologize to Nunnally and Suzaku once again. I did not mean for Shirley to be killed. It wasn't even by my hand or order. Rolo, the boy I was forced to believe was my brother by father, believed she was threat. She knew of who I was or rather my other identity of Zero."_

Now tears were evident once again in his eyes.

A few minutes after Lelouch has stopped speaking and has walked off C.C. appears in front of the screen and sits down while watching to make sure Lelouch is truly gone.

"_I would like to give you four some advice. If you ever need me, remember, I love pizza. Oh, and I will be working at a pizzeria some where in country a few day's carriage ride away from Tokyo. I will be working there for several years so I should still be there when this is delivered. Please don't search me out unless you need me. I will be wearing a disguise just so you know."_

With that encrypted message from C.C. it went back to the title screen. Soon after some discussion Nunnally and Suzaku left the room to go home and think some more and Cornelia and Guilford are staying in the room, but are also, going to be thinking. The video gave them a lot to think a bout so . . . that's what their doing.

* * *

Nunnally entered the room with Zero and noticed, Kallen and Nina, they were already waiting for the rest of the remaining student council to show up for the 'reunion'. Wasn't very surprising though. They aren't very far away which Nunnally and Zero reside a fair distance away and Rivalz is always late as well is Milly, but she seems to do it on purpose as apposed to Rivalz . . . Then Nina noticed Nunnally and then as she caught sight of her she also registered that Zero was there as well.

Which caused to her to exclaim, "Zero," in surprise and backing up. Which caused Kallen to look up in surprise and she was torn between kneeling down in respect or just keeping her mouth hanging open in the surprise of it. Which caused her not to notice Milly standing beside her and was caught by surprise. She almost toppled from her chair when Milly said into her ear, "You'll catch flies if you continue doing that, Kallen," at which point she gently-well Milly's idea of 'gentle' in any case-lifted Kallen's mouth shut. She, then, bounded up and excitingly yelled out, "Time to change!"

"Change into what exactly Milly," Kallen asked a bit nervously. When it comes to Milly being nervous is a good thing.

"WHY THESE," Milly said with a flourish as the _CEILING_ caved in behind her and a carrier crashed down onto the floor and she opened it up to show six costumes. Which made Zero visibly flinch at the hint. It was at this point that Rivalz appeared in the door way and if was for Milly, being the ever too enthusiastic torturer- er . . . I mean person, she is, she saw him and before he could complete turning away to run she pushed a button and a dudgeon-type gate slammed shut on the windows and the single door.

This forced Rivalz to back up, turn around, and sit down unhappily in a seat. "There's no running my vict- er . . . _friends_, yes, I meant friends." She then pushed the same button causing a heavy curtain to fall down the center of the room. "That will be the separation for the boys and girls," Milly said with a straight face. Which caused everyone else to blanch, even Zero, but due to his mask it wasn't visible. "Alright, here are your costumes," she passed Kallen an outfit consisting of a red coat, a white unbuttoned shirt, a red shirt, and fancy gloves with a red and gold colored waist belt. Looks like a downsized, fancy girdle.

She then passed Nina what seemed to be a Sailor fuku and the main colors were blue and white. It also had a blue-haired wig, knee-length blue boots with a white stripe at the very top, a blue collar, and a tiara that has a blue gemstone in the middle-which is surrounded by gold. The gold makes up the rest of the tiara. There was another one similar there as well, but it appeared it was meant for Milly. It was exactly like the one Nina was given, but instead of the main colors being orange, she also had a long blonde wig with a red ribbon.

Rivalz was given a brown wig and also something to put his hair down and keep it there for now. He was also given a black coat, black boots, cat-like yellow colored contacts, and a gun with the a golden ornate on the end of the gun and the sign of "XII" embossed in it's side. Milly also had a fake tattoo with same symbol that she'll put on him after he's done changing. Without him knowing of what she's going to do of course.

Nunnally ended up having the least unusual to put on. She had her hair put up and put on a light blonde wig that's in a ponytail on both sides of her head and red contacts. Her clothes she had to put on were actually a replica of her old clothes she wore at Ashford when she was blind and could not walk.

Then it was down to Zero. "I'm not sure if I should," he said this because Milly was staring at him as if she was a predator and, he, her prey. The look on Nunnally's face was making it hard to say no. "One moment. I need to have a quick word with Nunnally." Zero said making a quick excuse. He goes over to the other side of the curtain and motions for Nunnally to follow him. She got up and went to the other side.

"What so you need, Zero," Nunnally asked in a whisper.

"I need your opinion on idea of mine. Those four are our friends and it's been two years, I feel it might fair to show them who I am."

"_Really_," Nunnally was unable to keep this at a whisper so everyone heard. Which made them wonder exactly what they were talking about.

"Yes, but keep it down," Zero whispered frantically.

Nunnally couldn't help but smile, "Suzaku, I've told you before you should tell them. They are our friends, they deserve to know." Suzaku was still unsure, but decided that Lelouch's last request, Suzaku's "punishment", can be put aside enough for this important task. _"Lelouch would understand," That's all Suzaku could tell himself._

"Alright, but please go tell Milly to cover all view points from the outside. We don't want some passerby to see my identity." With that Nunnally went out to go ask that of Milly, after all both of them were pretty sure Milly would have something to do that and, unsurprisingly, she did. Nunnally had to tell them a vague statement of Zero wanting to tell them something and no viewpoints from the outside would help. And that all the cameras be off was also a key thing about this. It was granted pretty easily.

Nunnally called for Zero to come out and he exited the curtain ready to face the guaranteed anger from his friends. "So, Milly, do you think you got my costumes' size correct?" He asked even though he already knew she probably guessed it.

"Of course," she exclaimed, "I pride myself on my accurate guesses. Though your size seemed to be that of two old friends that are no longer with us." Her eyes went al little sad at that though, but they brightened up fast enough.

"There's a good reason for that Milly," he said with a hint of fear and a smile in his voice.

"And what would that be, mister mysterious," Milly inquired.

Zero sighed and prepared himself for this, "Because," he reached up and clicked the button that releases his mask and as he's pulling down his mask he tells them, "I AM one of your supposedly gone friends." This was said in his normal voice as the voice changer was no longer near his mouth. The four ex-Ashford Academy council members were watching in anticipation and their eyes widened at the implications of the statement. Zero then took off his mask completely. This caused them to gasp and to step back.

"It's me, Suzaku."

* * *

Violet-colored eyes blinked away tears that the bright light coming from outside had created and Lelouch groaned inwardly. "I suppose I should stop being lazy . . . then again, it's only ten o'clock and the R & R wrec- er . . . I mean the guests who called ahead to book today should get here around one or four o'clock in the afternoon, which means I have a good two-in-a-half hours before heating up the ovens is absolutely necessary." He muttered to himself, but a realization hit him. _"No, I can't do that C.C. is most likely awake my now or if not she will be soon and she'll want pizza," he thought._ "Ugh. That Witch."

At which point he was surprised because he got something unexpected, a reply, "Yes? Oh, and I want pizza." Lelouch turned to see a smirking C.C. not three feet away. Lelouch couldn't help it, he groaned."My, what was that for," C.C. seemed to ask, but when you looked at her face and saw her smirk you knew it wasn't. It was obviously just a way to get under Lelouchs' skin . . . again. It worked.

Lelouch sighs inwardly, "Nothing, C.C.," though he knew that she already knew the problem. After two years of having most Sundays off will undoubtedly affect your want to do something productive on Sunday. Which is likely to be very little wanted done. So, Lelouch, deciding that he might as well, he heads downstairs without his costume on. You see he had the fore thought to have thick blinds put on the windows and every night they cover the windows with them just so their even more so protected from being seen without their disguises.

He entered the kitchen and turned was about to turn on the stove when he noticed it was already on . . . so he grabbed all the necessary supplies and made C.C.'s favorite: Cheese Pizza. Within minutes he was putting the pizza into the oven with oven mitts and an apron on and putting in the time needed for the pizza to cook. The oven will ding through out the kitchen and a special sound amplifier that instead of amplifying the sound as the name suggests, it "carries" it upstairs to their bedroom. So, with that done he headed upstairs and sat down near C.C., "you turned on the oven didn't you," he asked.

"Yes, yes, I did," she answered even though she knew full well it was more or less a rhetorical question with sarcasm thrown in for good measure. This, in and of itself, caused Lelouch to groan for the second time that morning. This groaning caused C.C. to smirk for a third time that morning. The first being the first time he groaned, the second being when he shuffled out of the room in such a lazy manner, and the third having just been said. Though, C.C. was sure she would be having so much fun today. Which means torture for Lelouch and smirks for her in leaps and bounds.

Lelouch, again, sighed internally and resigned himself to an almost two hours of this. About twenty minutes later the oven dinged and Lelouch went downstairs to go get it. When he came back up he set it down between himself and C.C. Now according to C.C's rule unless she allows otherwise he can only have a single slice of a pizza made specifically for her. So he reached for a slice not noticing anything and, surprisingly, neither did C.C., which turned out to be a big mistake, at least, that's what they told themselves for a while afterwards.

They were both reaching for a pizza and the moment they grabbed for one . . . it wasn't exactly a crust that they were feeling. They both, at the same time, grabbed for a slice of pizza, the same slice of pizza, so the obvious outcome occurred. They grabbed at the pizza in such a way that they were holding each other's hands, however, C.C. wasn't exactly paying attention and pulled Lelouchs' hand towards her. Lelouch hadn't realized that it wasn't a slice of pizza yet, until he felt the pull, before he could gather himself to look across from himself it was too late. He looked across to see a cute scene.

Lelouch was gathered enough to be utterly shocked by both the scene and that the word to describe it that crossed his mind was . . . cute. It was this point that while was starting to gather his thoughts back into some semblance of order that it happened. You see, C.C. still hadn't realized that Lelouchs' hand was what was in her hand and not a slice of pizza. Lelouch saw her open her mouth and, surprisingly, gently bit down, but with a few moments of searching for a taste with her tongue she froze and looked down.

Lelouch and, again, surprisingly C.C. both started to turn several interesting shades of red. "Here, Lelouch . . ." C.C. said trying to keep it casual, but not at the same time and also trying to keep as much dignity as she could as she opened her mouth and handed Lelouch his hand. Lelouch however had to stop himself from stuttering, which, was very hard to do, but was managed . . . mostly.

"T-thanks," he replied with just a slight stutter. It took the ma few minutes before they allowed themselves to relax again. At this time they both went for piece of pizza and were paying attention. One odd thing is that C.C. allowed him to have one more piece and he was grateful for that, as he was pretty hungry at this point. At this point he was relaxed enough for his hand to be down brush C.C. hand slightly. Though later on they both say it wasn't on purpose. At least they did for a while. _"I can get used to this," Chibi-Lulu thought . . ._ at which point Chibi-Lulu got mentally slapped by Lelouch and was told to shut up.

**2:00**

Lelouch and C.C. were in their costumes waiting as due to the fact that another thing that is a must is to call ahead about ten minutes when your group is almost at the restaurant to allow them time to put up the blinds, light up the 'Open' sign, and get dressed in their disguises. They actually timed it to see how long it takes to do this. Their record is about eight minutes. So they were down there and waiting in plenty of time. The normal thing they do is wait outside for a group to show they were the hosts as well as their servers.

Within minutes a limo pulled up, which caused Lelouch to mutter something to C.C., "C.C.? Why is there a limo pulled up. I mean we can't have that much of a reputation can we?"

"You tell me, Lelouch," she muttered back and although he wasn't looking at her he could practically hear the action of her raising her eyebrow in her reply. In reply he rolled his eyes, which she also knew he did just because to her, he's predictable. When the limo's door opened she out of the corner of her watched Lelouch's reaction, which, was pretty much guaranteed to be hilarious. The first leg to appear had a red shoe and a black legging from what it appeared. As more of the person came into sight the more Lelouch was becoming suspicious of C.C. and who the person getting out was.

Once he saw the color of hair and the style he froze as he was almost completely thrown into his past and he would have if C.C. hadn't grabbed onto his hand as if to comfort him and stop him from wandering his memories. She hasn't let go which means something worse is coming, but his brain and his heart won't allow him to get angry at C.C. at this moment for some reason. As the remaining people exited the limo he realized that he really should be angry with C.C. and not being able to do so was a little frustrating. He didn't let go of her hand however as he knew he'd need the comfort.

His old friends in cosplay lined up, he saw that one had a mask. _"That must be Suzaku," he thought._ The one who was obviously Milly spoke up.

"Hello, we're the party for today," she said a bit unnecessarily bright. "I would like to introduce myself, I am Milly Ashford, I made the call." She said this with such a gleam in her eye that it caused a familiar shiver to pass through Lelouchs' spine. She pointed to each of my old friends "introducing" them to us. She pointed to who was in a similar costume to hers and told us it was Nina, which surprised me thoroughly, then to Kallen and told us that it _was_ Kallen. She pointed to the pony-tailed girl and told us it was Nunnally, which hurt so much since I could not hug her as I wished.

She, then, told pointed at the one who was in a mask and I assumed to be Suzaku and told us he was Zero. Then pointed to the only other male who was, unsurprisingly, Rivalz. We let them inside and sat them at a booth large enough for six people to sit comfortably. The six of them ordered large a sausage and pepperoni pizza, a large cheese pizza, pink lemonade all around, and a full order of breadsticks. Which is an even six breadsticks.

If you watched them long enough you could see a slight bit of hidden tension between all off them, that and Nina kept giving Suzaku such strange looks. It wasn't normal strange looks. It almost looked like the looks Shirley, Lelouch flinches slightly internally, used to give him . . .The look you would give the person you love, but Nina and Suzaku. Like that would happen . . .

I, then, realized that we hadn't introduced ourselves, C.C. and I, to them. I went to C.C. and told her that we forgot to do so. So when the pizzas and breadsticks were cooking they went up to the old student council of Ashford Academy and apologized for not introducing themselves. "Well, I'm Boushin," Lelouch introduced himself by his assumed name, then did the same to C.C., "and this is, my wife, Mizu. We are the owners of this fine restaurant and the only ones who work here."

This seemed to surprise Lelouchs' old friends. Both that their married and at their the only ones who work here. This time they spoke together, "As an apology to you for forgetting such a thing we would like to show you something we show barely anyone. Our upstairs." This surprised them further and Milly was about to say it wasn't needed, but Nunnally beat her to the punch. "All right, if that's what you want," Nunnally said with a nod. When Milly looked at her she mouthed that it was polite which Milly understood. From a political stand point in any case.

The meal went by rather smoothly and during that time Lelouch disappeared upstairs to hide any possible evidence to who he and C.C. were. When he came back downstairs the group was ready go upstairs and with that he had C.C. following behind him with the others following after her. They saw the door come up and they stopped to see "Boushin" putting in a code, then leaning down to from what it appears to scan one of his eyes. The door opened. "I know that seems unnecessary, but we choose to be safe rather than sorry, you know," Lelouch called back.

The group could understand that so they bought it. It was easy to tell that lie because really, it was true in a way. We _did_ do it to be safe, but probably not from who they seem to be thinking. When we got upstairs, it amazed the group on how it looked. Downstairs had that rustic-charm, but up here . . . the technology is pretty much on par with the palace. Just, perhaps, a year or two behind. They saw our bed, the monster of a TV, and just how high-tech it seemed up stairs, yet somehow . . . not. What curious combination.

The tour was soon finished and Lelouch bayed good-bye to his old friends and his dear little sister, who, soon thereafter drove away the limo. He went inside with C.C. and tried to be angry when he couldn't seem to manage it. So, instead he turned everything off, shut the blinds, and went up stairs while pulling C.C. by the hand, but not roughly, up the stairs. He let go to put in the code and do the eye scan, but immediately put his hand back in hers afterwards because those few moments without it almost let his mixed emotions almost let themselves out.

He went up stairs gently pulling her again by the hand and led to their bed. The moment they did he could help it and laid onto C.C. and did something he hasn't truly done since he thought Nunnally died. He cried. C.C. comforted him and soon they fell asleep in each others arms and subconsciously cuddling each other.

* * *

"Get ready, Lelouch Vi Britannia! I will destroy you by getting you where it truly hurts." The insane woman laughed maniacally, and pulled out a gun and shot a picture of Nunnally Vi Britannia. "You will learn to hate me and I look forward to the day you scream my name to heavens in anger. You will scream my name in absolute hatred before I shoot you just after you see your dear sister lose her lifeblood and dies. My name is _SHIRLEY FENETTE_." With that she laughed maniacally again and with slight flip of hair you could see a red Geass symbol emblazoned on her forehead.

* * *

Author's Note Two: I hope that was enough of a hint on who the villain is. Don't worry you'll get an explanation on how later. I also hope you enjoyed any romantic moments between Lelouch and C.C. in this chapter. I will try to finish the next chapter soon as I can. Please read and review. Oh, and I'd like to thank TTY7 for the idea's on cos-play's. Also, this is my longest chapter yet, so feel happy all right? It's a solid eight and a bit more page's. Also, I hope your all pleased with any and all cliffhangers you experience within this chapter and this story in general. Okay, I'm kidding, I don't think you'll enjoy them at all.

Lelouch: -Has to be held back in chains to be kept from attempting to kill The Author painfully from what went on throughout the chapter.-

Rivalz – Train Heartnet from Black Cat

Milly – Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon

Nina – Sailor Mercury from Sailor Moon

Kallen – Akiza from Yugioh 5D's

Suzaku – Li Shengshun A.K.A Hei from Darker Than Black

Nunnally – Nemo From Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally


	9. A Revealed Truth And A Favor

Author's Note: I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and also to those who read my _Code Geass: The Gossip Princess_ due to the fact that all seven of my reviews told me to continue it and that the hits it has accumulated over the last four or so day's has convinced me to make it into a story longer than it's originally-intended one shot.

**Warning: **Nunnally will seem fairly out of character this chapter. But hey, you can't exactly do and experience what she did in the last season and NOT be changed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass it belongs to Goro Taniguchi and Ichiro Okouchi.

**Claimer:** I do own Serenity Umino and the Shirley's current personality. However, I do not own Shirley herself. She also belongs to the above people.

_Italics – thoughts/dreams/emphasis_

_Underlined Italics – Geass order/Geassed answer_

Normal – speaking

**Bold – intercom/time or location**

(Space.)

Chapter Eight: A Revealed Truth And A Favor

**Sunday Night: With Suzaku And Nunnally**

Nunnally blinked and she thought about what happened earlier today before and after they left to the pizzeria.

* * *

_"So, Milly, do you think you got my costumes' size correct?" He asked even though he already knew she probably guessed it._

_"Of course," she exclaimed, "I pride myself on my accurate guesses. Though your size seemed to be that of two old friends that are no longer with us," Her eyes went a little sad at that, though, but they brightened up fast enough._

_"There's a good reason for that Milly," he said with a hint of fear and a smile in his voice._

_"And what would that be, mister mysterious," Milly inquired._

_Zero sighed and prepared himself for this, "Because," he reached up and clicked the button that releases his mask and as he's pulling down his mask he tells them, "I AM one of your supposedly gone friends." This was said in his normal voice as the voice changer was no longer near his mouth. The four ex-Ashford Academy council members were watching in anticipation and their eyes widened at the implications of the statement. Zero then took off his mask completely. This caused them to gasp and to step back._

"It's me, Suzaku."

Kallen was the first to react, which, sadly was about a literal five minutes after he said the bombshell. "But…But I- I killed…"

Suzaku saw her panic and tried to comfort her, "It's really me Kallen. Lelouch I and faked my death."

It didn't work…well it sort of did, "Suzaku…you know for the past two years I've even cried for you. My guilt was just too much. The fact I thought I killed you just hurt me deeply. Well, it did once Lelouch was killed. And now…AND NOW I find out that you're not only alive, but you're also _prancing_ around as Zero!" As quickly as the sadness came visible on her face it went away just as suddenly…To be replaced with an absolute livid anger. It scared Suzaku and his Geass command of _"Live" _was going crazy.

"You BASTARD! You killed Lelouch, DIDN'T YOU!" This revelation shocked the rest of the old student council even more…then they too got very…very angry. Kallen came rushing at Suzaku getting ready to beat the living crap out him. Then Nunnally came between them and Kallen managed to swerve off course just in time.

"Nunnally! Why did you jump in front of me? It was dangerous to do so," Kallen heard Suzaku telling Nunnally. "Either way, I deserve it." Nunnally slapped him and then glared so fiercely it made Milly and the rest of the student council who were behind her flinch.

"We will talk about that idea of yours later, Suzaku." She then stopped glaring and turned back towards the rest of the student council and smiled.

The question, _is Nunnally bipolar_, ran through everyone's head.

"Well, there's a good reason why Suzaku killed Lelouch. However, due to the fact the truth being widely known would quite possibly cause widespread panic and thus causing our current peace to go spiraling into oblivion we won't tell you why. So please accept the explanation I have given you."

"Okay Nunnally, we can accept that," Nina said while staring at Suzaku…and blushing lightly? _He's grown so handsome_, she couldn't help but think.

After a few more moments of everyone getting their thoughts and feelings in order, Milly decided it was time to break the awkward silence. She walks up to Suzaku and puts his cosplay mask in his hands. "There," she hands him the rest of the costume, "go finish putting it on."

* * *

Later that night she and Suzaku got back to Tokyo where they'll be staying for the next few imperial suite Nunnally swerved on Suzaku as soon as the door was shut and his helmet was off. "Suzaku! We spent _months_ working on that guilt you managed to work yourself into for killing my brother. Don't regress now," Nunnally smirks eerily, "well, I suppose if you do we'll just have to go back to my rather _effective_ methods."

Suzaku paled quite visibly, "Of course I won't regress Nunnally-Sama. Forgive my lapse."

Nunnally's smirk widened, "Good Suzaku. Glad to see you still know it wasn't your fault."

Suzaku mentally shivered, not allowing it to show visibly, _"I won't go through that again, nothing will convince me to let another hint to show the still lingering guilt. I still have nightmares involving her _effective_ methods." _

"Now, we'll discuss this in greater detail tomorrow, but for now," Nunnally mentioned casually, "it's time for bed." Nunnally's eyes narrowed at that as if daring Suzaku to say otherwise. He didn't.

* * *

**Monday: That Afternoon**

"So, Suzaku would you like to fully explain how the concept of it being your fault got back into your head?" At this point they were outside in the park and Nunnally was picking flowers.

Suzaku is meanwhile trying to think up _some_ excuse to get him out of this hole he accidently got himself into. In reality he never really _stopped_ blaming himself, but her methods her so scarring he did what he never thought he would have to…again. Lie to Nunnally. He had to; he wouldn't have made it out of it sane if he hadn't. "Ah…um…I don't know? Sometimes the concept pops back into my head…

Nunnally glares forcefully at him, "we worked for months to make sure that doesn't happen any longer." Nunnally smirked, "I suppose we're just going to have to do it all over _again_, ne, Suzaku?"

Suzaku was almost visibly shivering, "n-no. It's very rare and happens so little. So, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh. I'm sorry Suzaku that's just not going to cut it. I'm going to make_ sure_ you _never_ have such thoughts again."

"B-but…"

"No buts Suzaku. Go back to my room and wait for me. I will begin your first…_reminder_ when I get back."

"But I'm supposed to protect you. I can't leave without y-"

Nunnally interrupted, "YES! Yes, you can! I'm the empress of Britannia I will be okay and you know that _sensei_. After all you were the one I asked to teach me ways to protect myself."

Suzaku knew he was beat, "Alright…but please be back soon. Lelouch, his death my fault or not, would never be able to forgive me if I let anything happen to you." Suzaku, then, walked away.

Nunnally's expression changed to one of sadness, "I know Suzaku, I know." With that she bent down and begun picking flowers, but she nor anyone else noticed the figure coming closer to the Empress.

The orange-haired figure smirked and liltingly said, _"Nunnally…" _

Nunnally turned and before she could react she fainted and all she saw before she succumbed was bright orange hair and vivid green eyes.

* * *

**Sunday: That Night**

"C.C.," Lelouch called out to get her attention as she seemed a bit out of it. As per usual.

"Huh? What do you want Lelouch," C.C. said after she seemed to shake herself out of it.

"Would you mind if we go to Tokyo? I would like to see if I can arrange a possible chess match with 'quote, unquote' Zero." He said with a growing smirk.

"Could it be called a vacation, Lelouch?"

"I suppose…"

"Then no, I don't mind," C.C. replied, "We haven't had a decent vacation since before we opened up shop here. We deserve it."

"Hm…I suppose we do, Witch. Well, it's only around seven, so I'd imagine Milly is still awake. They left only around an hour and a half ago. Though, how can I explain knowing her cell phone number…?"

"Easy, she called to make the reservation on her cell phone. Remember how we spent a fortune on an advanced enough phone so it would tell us if it was a cell phone, if so whose, if not if it's a house number or a pay phone number or other such things. As well as giving us the ability to call them back no matter which one it is," C.C. mentioned casually, yet still making him feel stupid.

"Ah…Yes. Well, I'll just call her now. Maybe Nunnally will still be awake or they went in the same vehicle…" Lelouch though out loud while internally hoping Milly would make things much more simple right now by having that be the case. Lelouch picked up his cell phone and called Milly.

He redials and holds the phone up to his ear and waits patiently…sort-of. Finally hears a click on the other side to indicate she, or at least someone, picked up the phone. Then Milly, whose voice he could recognize, answered with an uncommon tired tone to her voice, "Hello, who is this."

"Ah, this is Boushin. From the pizzeria, I have a favor I would like to ask. First is the Lady Nunnally and Zero there with you?"

Milly seemed to hesitate before answering as it took her a few moments, "why?"

"My favor involves them, in fact if you want to you can put it on speaker phone and all of you can listen. It's nothing too secretive."

"Oh, okay…well, they _are_ here…I'll put it on speaker phone."

"Alright, tell me somehow once you got it on," Lelouch told her and he waited for the signal.

He heard a "Hello" on the other side with voices coming from several different people. "Zero, do you mind if I ask a favor of you?"

The voice Lelouch is so familiar with speaks, "I suppose not, but it depends on what said favor is on if I will agree to it."

"Of course, Zero. Now, my favor is simple, I've taken you for a master strategist, correct?"

He seemed to hesitate before answering, "Yes, I have been called such. Why do you ask?"

Lelouch smirks, "Well, I fancy myself a fairly good chess player and I would like to test my skills against one with such legendary skills as yours are said to be."

Suzaku and the rest of the group froze slightly in surprise. Suzaku manages to knock himself out of the absolute confusion the others were knocked thrown into. "Well-," Suzaku reasserts himself, "Of course. I would be honored to face you. After all you do make such delicious pizza and I am interested in what your skills may be."

Lelouch's smirk deepens and he begins to speak once again, "now I suppose you should have fair warning. Many of those I have faced have told me something that never occurred to me about my strategy. Though, I've kept it as it is such a good one. Want to know what my first move always is and always will be?"

Suzaku had a slightly bad feeling, but this Boushin had managed to pique his curiosity, "What is it?"

"Well, as a giveaway hint, I'll tell you the quote I always speak if they ask about the first move. I'm sure you'll know it. Sure you want to know? Don't want it to be a surprise?"

Suzaku was extremely nervous now as his 'Bad Feeling Radar' was going a bit haywire, but he reluctantly responded with the affirmative, "I'm sure."

"_'If The King does not move, his subordinates will not follow.' _That, is my hint and if would you mind if we do the chess match tomorrow?"

The entire group is practically speechless; however, Suzaku manages to speak, "no, I don't mind. Our hotel is located…" Suzaku proceeded to tell him where they would be.

"Alright, my wife Mizu and I will be there tomorrow at five. I'll bring my own chess board as it's unlikely for you to have one with you. Adieu and good night.

* * *

Author's Note Two: Now I should warn all of you of the fact that I may or may not be unable to update for a while. Blame the impossibility of Algebra II. I will try in some way to write whether it's on paper or here on Word with or without internet privileges. Also, for those who are waiting on the Gossip Princess. I'm still trying to figure out how to continue with more or rather how to write what I've thought of for it.I would also like to thank all of you to have the patience to wait on me. Sorry for the very late upda Please read and review.


	10. A Thousand Pardons

Code Geass: The Search For Lelouch

Chapter Nine: A Thousand Pardons (An Author's Note)

I...I'm sorry. Don't kill me. I plan on continuing this right soon. I have plans for it. I will be initiating them and afterwards upload the new chapter. I could say a lot of excuses, but none are really going to help now are they? For a compilation of these reasons; I got busy, my computer broke, I graduated high school, I got a job, my computer broke...again, I had writer's block, and also was procrastinating. :I Soon. If you all can have some faith in me a little longer...I will be back and with an improved story. As well as a properly updated one.

Though...the same can't be said about Gossip Princess. Sorry guys...I thought about it. I have thought about it a lot actually. I just can't think how to continue Gossip Princess. It was meant to be a one shot, but you guys asked me to do more so I had enough ideas to do a second one, but past that? I have nothing. I fully give you permission to use the idea in your own way and continue it where I could not. You can use the basic idea. You know...Lelouch saying something a bit different to Euphie. It is up to you where it goes. -Bows.- Though...I might choose to give it the same treatment without the new chapter though as I will this one. :)


End file.
